Mobile payment systems allow individuals and merchants to accept debit and credit cards on their smartphone, tablet, or other mobile computing device. Some mobile payment systems include a payment card reader that reads and transmits payment card information to a connected mobile computing device. The mobile computing device then transmits the payment card information and other transaction information to a payment processing system to be processed. Typically, this information is transmitted over an internet connection and stored for later batch transmission if an internet connection is not available.
The figures depict various embodiments of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.